From A Boy, To A Girl
by I'mAGirlxD
Summary: At night, Dark sees a shooting star and makes a wish. He wished to become a separate person from Daisuke. Did his wish come true? Or did something else happen? pairing: DarkxDaisuke RikuxDasuke


This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!

Summary: At night, Dark sees a shooting star and makes a wish. He wished to become a separate person from Daisuke. Did his wish came true? Or did something else happen? pairing: DaisukexDark RikuxDasuke

* * *

Chapter One: The Fallen Wishing Star 

During a starry night, a shooting star was seen. This shooting star was actually a real wishing star, but a fallen one. If you saw this fallen wishing star and made a wish, your wish would be granted; but only the first person who makes their wish first.

During this night, everyone was sleeping except for a certain phantom thief. His name was Dark Mousy. After his wing master was asleep, he took over, but not by transforming. He went to the balcony and admired all the twinkling stars. And of course, he saw the shooting star. He didn't believe that shooting stars can grant wishes. However, he was bored and decided to make a wish. He looked at the shooting star and said:

_Shooting star, I know you can't grant may wish...but maybe you can. I wish to be separated from my wing master. To be separated from the Niwa family bloodline, forever._

After Dark finished wishing, he looked up at the stars for few seconds and went to Daisuke's bed and faded away in his mind.

* * *

The next morning... 

Dark's POV

I woke up and saw that I was in my wing master's room. I felt something warm next to me and thought that it was Daisuke, and maybe my wish did came true. But I didn't think so, so I turned to see where the warmth was coming from.

I turned and saw that it was Daisuke! I couldn't really see him because he was sleeping with his blanket over his head. I have to say, sometimes he sleeps like a baby. But it's cute...

Wait. Did I just say that?

There was a stir and I knew that Daisuke was waking up, so I tapped on him. He stood up-

WAIT! When did he had long hair like a girl! Wait... he is a girl! He/she turned and screamed, "Ahhh!" Wait, maybe this wasn't Daisuke because my wing master isn't a girl! She covered her mouth and moved back, but since she was on the edge, she couldn't balance and fell.

oooCRASHooo

We were sitting on a bunk bed and so, the fell must have really hurted! Ouch. She didn't response when she fell, and she still had both of her hands on her mouth.

I heard running on the stairs and knew that it had to be Emiko. She opened the door and asked, "Dai-chan, are you-" She stopped 'cause she saw me on the bed and saw a stranger on the floor.

End of POV

"Where is my Dai-chan!" Emiko screamed, in surprise.

"Mom, I'm here," said the girl on the floor.

"Dai-chan?"

"I don't know what happened! I just woke up and saw Dark on my bed and then I fell and screamed and realized that I had a girly voice!" shrieked the girl.

"Dai-chan, is that really you?" The girl nodded her head and then...

The door opened and revealed Daiki and Towa. Their faces were covered with confusion and then with shock.

"I don't know what happen, but the girl is Dai-chan!" cried Emiko. Emiko then pointed an accusing finger at Dark, "Did you have anything to do with this!"

"Ermm, I don't know?" Dark responded.

"Let's just all go to the kitchen, and discuss this over," Daiki said, calmly.

"So I won't be going to school?" asked Daisuke, with a little bit of happiness in his voice.

"Yes, but only for today. Education is important and I don't care if you're a girl or a rabbit, you'll still be going to school!" exclaimed Emiko.

* * *

In the kitchen... 

"Dark Mousy, I'll ask again. Did you have anything to do with this incident?" Emiko asked, angrily.

"I not really sure, but yesterday I saw a shooting star at night and I made a wish to be separated that's all-" Dark started.

"But shooting stars can't grant wishes!" Daisuke whined.

"Apparently, that's not exactly true. The shooting star that Dark must have seen, could have been a wishing star, but a fallen one. A wishing star comes every century," Daiki explained.

"I'm glad that we're separated," Daisuke looks at Dark and finds Dark looking at him, "but is there anyway that I can change back to an average 14-year-old!"

"Don't worry dear, Daiki, Towa, Dark and I will find a spell to fix the mess," Emiko smiled. "But I don't really mine having a daughter instead of a son. Dai-chan, did you know that you look more cuter as a girl?"

Daisuke blushed at the comment. "Mom..."

"I'll be leaving now to enter you for school... and your new name will be Daikita."

After Emiko left, Towa went wild and dragged _Daikita_ to her room. Daikita looked at herself in the mirror and thought that she still looked like her _old_ self. "Towa, what are you doing?" she finally asked.

"Dressing you up of course. You're not a girl anymore! After I'm done, you'll be the cutiest girl in Japan!" Towa exclaimed. Towa fixed Daikita's hair and the her clothes. But Daikita told her to use her own (Daikita/Daisuke) clothes because she doesn't want to dress like a girl 'cause she's still a boy.

After Towa was done, Daikita looked at the mirror again. She saw that her hair was a little bit longer than Risa's hair. She was wearing a black T-shirt and a black cargo pants.

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen where your family is,"

* * *

At the kitchen... 

"Dai-chan dear, you look so adorable!" Emiko exclaimed.

Daikita blushed and said, "You already entered me for school?"

"Yes, and I told the principle that you were Daisuke's twin sister who has been living with her father. I said that Daisuke wouldn't be going to school for a while because of family problems and do you know what the principle said?" Emiko asked.

"Wha-"

"The principle said that Daikita can just replace Daisuke. So they both could have the same classes,"

"I think that they're just lazy to do any changes," Daikita whispered to herself.

Dark was looking at Daikita and smiled. He was thinking about how cute she was and he realized that he did love Daisuke, but not because he was now a girl. "Daisu- I mean Daikita, can I talk to you in private?" Dark asked.

"Sure." Daikita replied. Dark leaded her to her room and closed the door gently.

"Remember the good times we spent together?" Dark asked.

"Hmm... well if you meant embarrassing me and getting me into trouble, then I agree with you," Daikita answered, jokingly.

Dark looked slightly hurt by this, but Daisuke didn't notice. "The reason I always embarrass you was because I love you," Dark thought. "How do you feel, now that we're separated?"

Daisuke looked kinda confuse because of the questions that Dark was asking. "Well, I'm glad that I have a body of my own and in the process, still have you. But, I don't like the idea of being a girl."

"Daikita, what are your feelings for me?"

"Why is he asking me this? Does he think that I hate him?" Daikita thought. "Dark, you are more than a friend to me. You are like my big brother."

Dark looked annoyed by this. "Then, what are your feelings for Riku?"

"Well, you already know. She's my girlfriend and I love her a lot. I think that she's my holy maiden and I'm glad that we're separated 'cause now you don't need to go," Daikita smiled.

Dark looked more annoyed by this. Daikita thought this and wondered if Dark hated him.

Emiko opened the door and surprised Dark and Daikita. But because they were behind the door, Daikita fell into Dark and Dark fell onto the ground.

Emiko laughed and apologized. Dark got up and held Daikita around her waist and didn't wanted to let her go. Daikita finally gained her conscious and blushed at the position that she and Dark was at. She pushed Dark away gently away, but since Dark didn't let go, she pushed him a little bit too hard and Dark stumbled back.

"S-sorry, Dark," Daikita flustered.

"I'm beginning to think that you're much more stronger when you're a girl than a boy," Dark finally said.

Emiko chuckled. "Well, let's not stay up all day to talk. Dai-chan has a big day tomorrow,"

"Mom! I'm still Daisuke and I'm still going to my school and meeting the same people," Daikita whined.

"You are, but you'll be a different person and your friends and your classmates won't know who you are. So you better act like you don't know who they are."

"H-hai," Daikita replied, walking away to the living room. "Riku-san..."

"Daisuke, don't worry about!" Emiko shouted at him. She turned to Dark and winked, "Get her before it's too late." With that, she left to the kitchen and left a confusing Dark.

"Did she meant Riku-san or Daikita?" Dark thought. "Wait, d-does t-that means that s-she knows!" Dark screamed, in his head.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Sorry for the grammar mistakes.

**To Lady Samurai: I fixed this chapter because of what you said. I also agree with your comment, but I also changed the ending because I suddenly felt like it. Thanks for what you said. **


End file.
